degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sylvia goldsworthy/Double Date Disaster
I finish getting ready and I hear the doorbell ring when I look it was my most favorite boy Eli Goldsworthy. As soon as I open the door he says “Clare you look supper pretty” I say thank you and we leave to the dot. When we got there Alli and Drew where already there. As soon as we sat down Alli starts to flirt with Eli. I pulled her aside and said, “ What the hell are you doing? You know I love Eli and ur flirting with him. You need to stop k.” she says “I’m not flirting with Eli I’m being nice”. As we walk back to the boys sitting I notice that Alli was still flirting with Eli. This time I pulled Eli aside and said, “Have you not notice that Alli is flirting with you?” Eli being Eli says “I only have eyes for you and only you” I say, “Prove it” and he gave me the best Eli kiss I have ever felt. They where so romantic and full of love. Way better than any other boy kiss. We walk to Alli and Drew and say we have to leave but in stead we go to Morty. When we got in we started to make-out. Then suddenly my phone started to ring. It was from my house. When I picked up and said “hello?” It was non other than Mark Fitzgerald. He says, “ Hello Clare how are you and Eli doing” in the most stupidest voice ever. I say, “ What are you doing at my house?” Eli asks “ Clare what happened who’s at your house?” I say, “ No one forget it” Fitz says, “ brake up with Eli or you poor mom gets it” “ I’ll do anything don’t hurt my mom” Eli ask, “ Who wants to hurt your mom?” I hang up and say “ Fitz he said that if I don’t leave you he’s ganna kill my mom. Can you take me home? If anything happens I’ll call you.” As Eli drove me home he said “ be careful remember what happen on Vegas night.” “ I know.” Eli left me in front of my house and as soon as I set foot in side Fitz was there. He said, “ Did you brake-up with Eli?” “ Yea.” I said with a tier falling down my face. He said “ ok good you’re my new girlfriend!!” “WHAT???? Sorry but no! I still love Eli! He’s my 1 true ♥!!!!!!!!!!!!” I said. He said, “Well to bad get over him your mine now” I ask, “ What the hell are you thinking? Do you think that im a snap of a finger you can get a girl!?!?!?!? I say, “ I have to get something’s at Alli’s house!” when I go out side I call Eli and say “Eli can you come get me?” he said “ anything 4 u” in 5 minutes Eli was at my house. I told Eli to go to Adam’s house so we can get Drew and Adam to help us. When we got them we called the cops and said to come to my house im half an hour but with out the sirens. When they came Fitz was trying to kiss me!!! Then when I saw Eli. I gave him a big kiss and said, “I love you” ♥♥♥ by Sylvia Rentas tell me what you all think!!!!!!!! ♥♥♥♥ Category:Blog posts